User blog:Disneyy/Movie Blog
Hi! this is my blog where i tell what movies i see for the first time and my reviews on them Enjoy :) 2017 The Fox And Hound This movie was sad and cute i love young Tod and Copper i hate that Copper's owner was trying to kill Tod rating: (4/5) Pinnochio I found this movie so-so it was good and bad i didn't like how they used a lot of smoking in it and showing kids smoking i found that innapproiate for kids to watch, i liked Jiminy Cricket i find he is a good role model for kids but i think Pinnocchio was a bad role model and i didn't like the storyline of this Movie rating: (2/5) Cinderella (1950) This is probbaly one of my favourites now i loved the live action so theres no surprsie that i love this version to i love everything about it, the songs,characters,everything i think it's one of the best Disney movies that Walt made rating: (5/5) Hercules I found this movie quite good i loved the songs and it had a great storyline just found that Hades was a little too evil, i also wouldn't watch it again rating: (3/5) Wreck It Ralph This was quite good a lot of the events surprised me i think the songs were quite catchy and i love the sugar rush world, I Like Ralph and Vanellope the best rating: (5/5) Toy Story This movie was quite good i was not expecting Sid to be that mean to the toys and it surprised me that Jessie was not in this movie but i heard she is in the 2nd one so i can't wait to watch the sequel rating: (3/5) Cars This movie was really good i was not expecting Romace to take part in it but i liked it and i'm so happy the dcr Cars update came the day i saw it! rating: (5/5) Mulan 2 This Movie was really good i liked how there was romace in it as there wasn't any in Mulan. The storyline was really good one of my favourite sequels rating: (5/5) Toy Story 2 I liked this movie better than the first i found it quite sad because of Jessie's backstory and i was happy when bullseye and Jessie went home with Woody and the other toys rating: (4/5) Descendants 2 I liked this movie better than the first, i loved the new characters and songs and i hope there will be a Descendants 3 in the future rating: (5/5) Diary Of A Wimpy Kid: The Long Haul I found this movie quite funny but there were also some sad scenes and i think they casted the characters perefctly rating: (5/5) Toy Story 3 I found this movie ok it was the same plot as the other toy story movies (trying to get back to Andy) but otherwise it was good could of been a bit better, but loved all the new characters rating: (2/5) Up This movie was really sad i wasn't expecting someone to die so early on in the movie but the plot was great it was a cute movie with sad moments rating: (5/5) Cars 2 This movie was amazing i really enjoyed watching it. i liked how we saw more about what Mater's like and the ending got me a little teary rating: (5/5) Sleeping Beauty This movie was quite heart warming because of the Good fairys relationship with Aurora and it was also quite sad when the fairys got teary up. I found that Maleficent was one of the most evil villians i have seen in a movie but it was an ok movie might not see it again rating: (3/5) A Goofy Movie Category:Blog posts